Guardians of the Galaxy
Guardians of the Galaxy basiert auf einem 2009 veröffentlichten Marvel-Comic. Die erste Version des Teams von Superhelden stammt aus dem Jahr 1969. Der Film ist als zehnter Teil im Marvel Cinematic Universe ''angelegt. Am 27. April 2017 soll die Fortsetzung unter dem Titel Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 folgen. Der Abenteurer Peter Quill, auch "Star-Lord" genannt (meist von sich selbst), wird Opfer einer erbarmungslosen Kopfgeldjagd, nachdem er eine geheimnisvolle Kugel von Ronan dem Ankläger gestohlen hat. Um dem Verfolgern zu entgehen, muss sich Peter einer seltsamen Gruppe von Außenseitern anschließen. Er schließt mit ihnen einen Waffenstillstand. Als Peter erkennt, was an dieser Kugel so mächtig ist, müssen er und seine neuen Gefährten Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora und Drax der Zerstörer alles aufs Spiel setzten, um ihre Feinde zu besiegen und die ganze Galaxie zu retten. Sie nennen sich fortan die Guardians of the Galaxy. Handlung 1988 stirbt die Mutter des noch jungen Peter Quills an Krebs. Kurz bevor sie starb, deutet sie an, dass der Vater von Peter ein "Wesen aus dem Licht" sei und überreicht ihm ein Geschenk. Peter rennt daraufhin verzweifelt aus dem Krankenhaus und wird von einem Raumschiff entführt. 26 Jahre nach diesem Vorfall ist Peter ein Ravager geworden, der sich selber Star Lord nennt, der Mitglied in den Reihen von dem Außerirdischen Yondu Udonta ist. Von dem Leben auf der Erde hat er sich nicht viel behalten können. Allerdings besitzt er noch das Geschenk seiner Mutter, das er bisher immer noch nicht geöffnet hat und einen alten Walkman, der eine Kassette mit alten Pop Songs abspielt, die ihm seine Mutter zusammen gestellt hat. Irgendwann bekam er einen Auftrag von Yondu, er soll eine Metallkugel (den sogenannten Orb) aus einer Ruinenstadt besorgen. Doch als er die Kugel hat, wird er von Korath und dessen Männern angegriffen, die einem Ronan dienen. Peter kann jedoch entkommen. Anstatt zu Yondu zu fliegen, will er den Orb selber dem Hehler verkaufen, der diese Bergung in Auftrag stellte. Um sich zu rächen, setzt Yondu ein hohes Kopfgeld für Peters Gefangennahme aus. Peter weiß nicht, dass Ronan der Ankläger hinter dem Namen Ronan steht, ein Angehöriger des Volkes der Kree und ein großer Feind des Planeten Xandars ist. Xandar ist eine fortgeschrittene Welt, die vor einiger Zeit einen Friedensvertrag mit Kree ausgehandelt hat. Dies ignoriert Ronan aber, da er, sein Vater und sein Großvater im Krieg gegen Xandar verloren haben. Um seine Rachelust zu beseitigen, hat er mit Thanos eine Vereinbarung getroffen: Wenn er den Orb beschafft, zerstört Thanos Xandar. Als er merkt, dass Korath bei seiner Mission versagt, den Orb zu beschaffen, schickt er Gamora los, um den Orb zu beschaffen. Fast zur gleichen Zeit ist Peter im Laden des Hehlers auf Xandar. Doch als dieser hört, dass auch Ronan diesen Orb haben möchte, bricht er das Geschäft und schiebt Peter aus seinem Laden. Draußen wird er dann von Gamora angegriffen, die den Orb haben will und von den Kopfgeldjägern Rocket und Groot, die das Kopfgeld für Peter kassieren wollen. Gegen Ende werden alle von den Nova Corps gefangen genommen und ein Gefängnis im All gesteckt, dem KYLN. Dort wird Gamora, die wegen ihrer Verbindung zu Thanos und Ronan einen schlechten Ruf genießt, von mehreren Mithäftlingen mit dem Tod bedroht, darunter Drax, der seine Familie an Ronan verloren und ihm dafür Rache geschworen hat. Peter, dem Gamora gefällt, befreit sie aus dieser Situation und schlägt vor, den Orb an einen Interessenten zu verkaufen, den sie kennt und die Summe unter den Drei ... äh Vier aufzuteilen. Peter, Rocket, Groot und Gamora können zusammen mit Drax aus dem Gefängnis entkommen. Sie fliegen mit Peters Raumschiff nach Knowhere, eine Kolone, die von Verbrechern bewohnt wird und treffen sich dort mit Gamoras Kunden, dem Collector Taneleer Tivan. Dieser erklärt ihnen, dass der Orb in Wirklichkeit ein Behälter für den Infinity-Stein ist, einer von 6 Steinen dieser Art, die die geballte Energie des Kosmos vor dem Urknall aufgenommen haben und nur von wenigen Wesen kontrolliert werden können. Eine Dienerin von Tivan versucht den Stein an sich zunehmen, vernichtet aber sich und die Sammlung des Collectors. Damit der Stein nicht in falsche Hände fällt, entscheidet Gamora sich dafür, den Stein den Nova Corps zu überlassen. Peter stimmt dem notgedrungen zu. Drax hat allerdings, als er betrunken war, Ronan angefunkt, um ihm zu einem Kampf herauszufordern. Ronan, der jetzt den Orb und Gamora persönlich suchen muss, eilt sofort in die Kolonie Knowhere. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt hat auch Yondu die Spur von Peter verfolgt und ist ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Knowhere. Drax greift Ronan direkt an, ist ihm jedoch weit unterlegen und wird von seinem Feind zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Jedoch findet ihn Groot, der ihn dann rettet. Gamora, die von Rocket und Peter unterstützt wird, versucht in einer Minenkapsel Peters Schiff zu erreichen. wird aber in den Weltraum hinaus gedrängt. Dort wird ihre Kapsel von ihrer Schwester Nebula zerstört. Während Ronan mit dem Orb verschwindet, rettet Peter Gamora, die hilflos im Vakuum rumtreibt und setzt dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel. Allerdings werden sie von Yondu aufgelesen und an Bord gebracht. Dort kann Peter ihn überzeugen, Ronan an seinem Vorhaben zu hindern, da dieser mit der Macht des Steins die Galaxie auslöschen könnte. Zusammen mit Rocket, Groot und Drax verbünden Peter und Gamora sich mit den Ravagern und arbeiten einen Plan aus, um Ronan aufzuhalten und zu töten. Ronan hat allerdings seinen Handel mit Thanos abgesagt und will Xandar nun persönlich zerstören. Peter gelingt es, die Nova Corps zu warnen. Der Angriff auf Ronans Schiff gelingt, dank der Nova Corps und Peter, Gamora, Drax und Groot können in das Schiff eindringen und schlagen sich zu Ronan durch. Doch der Infinity-Stein hat ihn praktisch unbesiegbar gemacht. Rocket eilt seinen Freunden zur Hilfe und fliegt dafür mit seinem Gleiter direkt in Ronans Schiff. Durch den Einbruch werden allerdings wichtige Systeme zerstört und das Schiff stürzt auf die Oberfläche Xandars. Groot opfert sich, damit seine Freunde gerettet werden. Er verabschiedet sich mit den Worten "Wir sind Groot". Durch den Infinity-Stein übersteht Ronan ebenfalls den Absturz. Als Ronan Xandar zerstören will, lenkt Peter ihn ab und Rocket und Drax können den Stein aus Ronans Hammer entfernen. Peter hindert ihn daran, den Stein wieder zu kriegen und muss ihn dafür selber in die Hand nehmen. Dadurch wird er von den zerstörerischen Energien durchfahren und Gamora und die anderen verbinden sich mit ihm, so dass die Intensität der Energie, der Peter ausgesetzt ist, gemildert wird. So kann Peter den Stein benutzen, um Ronan zu töten. Als Dank für die Rettung von Xandar, wird das Schiff von Peter repariert. Rocket hat sogar einen Spross von Groot gefunden, der im Laufe der Zeit zu einer neuen Version von Groot heranwachsen wird. Es stellt sich auch heraus, dass Peters Vater ein Außerirdischer ist und Yondu den Auftrag hatte, Peter, nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, zu seinem Vater zu bringen, aber das Abkommen gebrochen hat. Am Ende sammelt Peter sich und öffnet das Geschenk von seiner Mutter. Das Geschenkt beinhaltet eine weitere Kassette mit alten Popsongs. Danach bricht er mit seinen neuen Freunden auf, die jetzt als "Beschützer der Galaxie (Guardians of the Galaxy) bekannt sind. Nach dem Abspann sieht man den Collector, der sich von einem seiner Sammelstücke, Howard der Ente, ein paar Sprüche gefallen lassen muss. Besetzung Videos Guardians of the Galaxy - Trailer|Deutscher Trailer First Guardians of the Galaxy Trailer|OV-Trailer GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Character Video Peter Quill "Star-Lord" - Deutsch German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Character Video Rocket - Deutsch German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Character Video Drax - Deutsch German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Character Video Groot - Deutsch German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Character Video Gamora - Deutsch German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Offizieller Trailer "Protect" - JETZT im Kino - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Dancing Baby Groot - Exklusiver Clip Deutsch - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Absturz in Xander Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - TV-Spot - JETZT im Kino - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Mein Name ist Peter Quill - JETZT im Kino! - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Ich werde ein paar Sachen brauchen - JETZT im Kino - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Die Milano - Deutsch German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Offizieller Trailer "Protect" kurz - Deutsch German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Offizieller Trailer "Protect" Deutsch German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Preview Mein Name ist Peter Quill German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - TV-Trailer Deutsch German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - TV-Spot - Ab dem 28.August im Kino Deutsch - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Preview Leg ihn wieder hin! German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Preview 12 Prozent von einem Plan German - Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Preview Schon mal eine Askavarian gesehen? German - Marvel HD Bilder Guardinas of the Galaxy 4.jpg Gaurdinas of the Galaxy 3.jpg Guardains of the Galaxy 1.jpg Die Gurdians.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 5.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 6.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 7.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 8.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 9.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 10.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 11.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 12.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 13.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 14.jpg 594047.jpg|Thanos Filmposter Guardians of the Galaxy.jpg|Filmposter 1 Guardians of The Galaxy Filmposter.jpg|Filmposter 2 Guardians of the Galaxy Filmposter 2.jpg|Filmposter 3 515373.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg|Filmposter 4 Guardians of the Galaxy Star-Lord Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Star-Lord Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket movie poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Rocket Guardians of the Galaxy Groot movie poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Groot Guardians of the Glaxy Rocket und Groot Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Groot und Rocket Raccoon Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora movie poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Gamora Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Gamora Guardians of the Galaxy Drax Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Drax der Destroyer Guardians of the Galaxy Corpsman Dey Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Corpsman Dey Guardians of the Galaxy Nova Prime Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Nova Prime Guardians of the Galaxy Yondu Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Yondu Guardians of the Galaxy Korath.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Korath Guardians of the Galaxy Nebula Poster.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Nebula Guardians of the Galaxy Ronan.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: Ronan Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster The Collector.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Charakter Poster: The Collector Guardians of the Galaxy IMAX Poster 1.jpg Drax Poster 2.jpg|Destroyer Poster Guardians of the Galaxy IMAX Poster 2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy IMAX Poster 3.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy IMAX Poster 4.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy IMAX Poster 5.jpg Filmfehler * Als Peter Quill in seinem Schiff von Morag flieht, trägt er Handschuhe. Als sein Schiff von einer Wasserfontäne in die Luft geschleudert wird, wird Quill mit dem Gesicht gegen die Scheibe gedrückt. Dabei hat er aber plötzlich keine Handschuhe mehr an. Unmittelbar danach tauchen sie wieder auf. * Als Peter Quill von der Polizei erfasst wird, wird in seinem Steckbrief sein Alias als Space-Lord angegeben. Dies scheint aber nicht unbedingt ein Filmfehler zu sein, sondern vielmehr ein kleiner versteckter Scherz. * Als Ronan am Ende Xandar betritt, befindet sich Gamora die gesamte Szene hindurch vor ihm. Als Ronans Hammer von Rocket und Drax beschossen wird, ist Gamora plötzlich hinter Ronan zu sehen. * (Betrifft nur den O-Ton:) Als Peter den Brief seiner Mutter liest, ist ein Voice-Over, gesprochen von seiner Mutter zu hören. Das Gesagte stimmt allerdings nicht mit dem Geschriebenen überein. Der Text wurde geändert, nachdem die Requisite bereits erstellt war. Trivia * Olivia Wilde wurde die Rolle von Gamora angeboten, doch sie lehnte ab. * In Thor: The Dark Kingdom hat Benicio Del Toro als der Collector einen Cameo-Auftritt. * Chris Pratt unterschrieb seinen Vertrag ohne zuvor das Drehbuch gelesen zu haben. * Stan Lee wird nun doch einen Cameo-Auftritt haben. Er hatte vorher angekündigt keinen zu haben, da er niemals an den Comics mitgeschrieben hatte. * In einem Interview offenbarte Vin Diesel, dass er niemals einen Termin mit Marvel hatte. Er dachte sich die Geschichte aus um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Marvel bekam davon Wind und bot ihm dann tatsächlich eine Rolle an, die er annahm. * Gegenüber der ''Badass Digest sagte Kevin Feige, dass der Film keine Weltraumkomödie werde sondern auch ganz ernste Stellen habe. * Jason Momoa sprach für die Rolle von Drax der Destroyer vor. * James Gunn gab bekannt, dass der Soundtrack zum Film teilweise aus Liedern der 70er/80er Jahre bestünde. * Nathan Fillion hat, in einer kleinen Nebenrolle im Gefängnis, einen Cameo-Auftritt. * James Gunn gab an, dass der Film mit Avengers: Infinity War verbunden sei. Womit die Verbindung allerdings besteht, lässt sich derzeit nur vermuten. Doch viele Fans gehen nun davon aus, dass dies durch Thanos geschehen wird. * In Marvel's The Avengers wurde Thanos von Damion Portier gespielt. * Josh Brolin stand bereits lange als Thanos Darsteller fest. Das wurde erst eine Weile später von Latino Review bestätigt. * Der Soundtrack von Guardians of the Galaxy landete auf Platz 1 der Albumcharts der USA. * In der Post-Credit Szene sieht man den Collector inmitten der Trümmer seiner alten Sammlungen, Hund Cosmo leckt seine Wunden als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönt: 'Warum lässt du dich von dem so abschlecken? Ätzend.' Es ist die Ente Howard! * Robert Downey jr. hält den Film nach eigenen Aussagen für den besten Marvel Film, der je gemacht wurde. * Der Film wurde in der Kategorie bestes Make-up und beste Spezialeffekte für den Oscar nominiert. Der Kingsman Regisseur Matthew Vaughn meinte dazu, man sollte den Film in viel mehr Kategorien nominieren. Er gab an, dass ein Film nicht unbedingt besser sei, weil er ein schwieriges Thema behandelt oder Schauspieler richtig einsetze. * Für die Rolle des Star-Lord verlor Chris Pratt 27 Kilo an Gewicht. * Auf dem offiziellen Twitter-Account von Guardians of the Galaxy wurde ein Bild von Kevin Bacon mit einer Star-Lord Figur gepostet. Mit dem Kommentar: "Auf Kevin Bacons Planet gibt es eine Legende über Leute wie Chris Pratt". ''Dies könnte eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass Kevin Bacon vielleicht in GotG Vol. 2 die Rolle des tatsächlichen Vaters von Peter spielen könnte. * James Gunn wollte in diesem Film usprünglich die Alienrasse ''Badoon auftauchen lassen. Die Namensrechte liegen jedoch bei 20th Century Fox. * Auf Facebook verriet James Gunn, dass noch nicht alle Easter Eggs in dem Film entdeckt wurden. Er bestätigte, dass das größte Easter Egg des Films noch nicht gefunden wurde. Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der DVD, Blu-ray sowie 3D Blu-ray war am 08.01.2015. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Filme Kategorie:Phase 2